Call Them Brothers
by rupertgrintislove1
Summary: It had been a long day, past memories being brought up when Remus saw Harry for the first time since he was a baby. Almost revealing his secret to the whole class during the boggart lesson, Remus collects his thoughts and remembers his best friends. The only friends he ever had, his brothers.


Call Them Brothers

A/N: Hello all! Just a one shot I made for an application, thought I'd post it anyways for everyone else to view :) Just a angsty Remus one shot… I'ma just leave it here..

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter

xx

Remus sighed as he splashed the warm water on his face. It had been a long, tiring day, and it was far from over yet. Turning away from the sink, Remus leaned casually on the brim of the sink pondering over the events of today.

His secret was almost given away, from now on he would have to be more careful. It wasn't his fault, he was taken off guard by how much he looked like James. And his eyes, Lily's beautiful eyes had pierced him just as fierce as they used to when Lily was alive. He had finally saw Harry, Harry James Potter. His best mates kid, the kid he thought he would never see again.

Hell, he thought he wouldn't see many people after the war was over. He sighed again, rubbing his face roughly before towelling off. After he found out. Remus gulped, choking up at the words spoken only inside his mind. After he found his best friends were dead, he had automatically raced to Sirius. Only to find his flat empty, no Sirius in sight. Remus shook his head, trying not to remember that bastard. The state he left him in, what he had done to people he supposedly loved made Remus' stomach churn. Clenching hits fists he shook down the pent up rage from the memories of his previous friend. As he was saying, he wasn't sure he would see many people, not just because they could be dead, but because he himself wanted to die along with his friends.

Remus shook his head again, trying to take these dark thoughts out of his mind. He had enough to worry about then his self pitying life story, like he said, his secret was almost given away today. He would have to try harder, after all Dumbledore had given him this job despite his condition. He owed that man a lot and he was not about to ruin his shot as professor, especially after years of unemployment and being homeless. He just couldn't help it.

He was so foolish to think bringing that boggart into class would be fun. Sure, it started off fine, but he should've prevented Harry from facing it. For he should've known the moment Harry was facing something evil, Remus would throw himself in front of him. Naturally, the boggart turned into a full moon. Basically screaming his secret to the classroom. Everyone seemed to think it was a crystal ball, everyone except that Hermione Granger. He would have to keep a close eye on her to see if she became more suspicious.

It was natural instinct that had screwed him over, natural instinct that made him jump in front of James' clone. How many times had James done the same to him over the years. To be fair he would have to include Sirius and Peter into this as well, they protected each other. He thought they would do anything for him, but Sirius had to go and fuck everything up. Sighing, Remus pushed down the pent up aggression toward Sirius once again. As he was saying, they were always there for him, it felt only right that he would do the same for Harry, especially since James wasn't here to do it himself.

Flinching slightly at James' name in his head, Remus swallowed the lump in his throat. No matter how much time passed, the hole left by his best friends death never would be filled. He still felt that pang the moment he woke until the moment he went to bed. They were more than friends, they were brothers. The brothers he never had. The only brothers he would ever have.

Pushing off from the sink, Remus glanced up at the ceiling, closing his eyes as he remembered the last good moment the four of them spent together. He took a huge breath, smiling slightly as he remembered them all crowded into the waiting room, waiting for James to come out and announce the birth of Harry. Remus chuckled as James came rushing out of the room, his face flush and tears in his eyes.

"IT'S A BOY!" James had yelled, as he embraced his mates.

"Finally another mind we can corrupt." Sirius had chuckled, smacking James on the back jokingly.

"Don't worry Prongs, I'll keep him away from trouble." Remus had joked, gesturing toward Sirius.

Laughing James had pulled Remus in for a 'man' hug, before pulling back.

"I know you will mate. I know you will."

Smiling, Remus went to leave the bathroom.

"Don't worry mate, I'm down here looking after Harry. I won't promise no trouble, he has your knack for that. But, as long as I'm around I'll protect that kid with my life." Remus whispered, shutting the bathroom door.

xx

A/N: Well, hope you enjoyed it :) Let me know in the reviews below

- Haley


End file.
